Blue Enigma
by Forever Fearless
Summary: His life was a constant battle for strenght, but now that the greatest power ever known to man, or demon had fallen close to being in his graps, he couldn't ignore it. That is, until he came even closer to destroying the person who possessed it.


Blue Enigma

The lake was rigid as the waves danced across it.

"What in the world am I doing here?" She sighed to herself.

"Athena, are you coming?" Her friend called from further away down shore.

She stood and brushed the collection of earthly material from her butt when she heard a sudden rustling sound behind her. Her eyes scanned the woods with a racing heart. She didn't see anyone, or anything for that matter, and eventually she decided it was nothing and joined her friends on the nearby dock.

"You okay?" Her sister asked. Athena nodded as she stepped into the boat that soon pulled away. Red fiery eyes watched the boat disappear across the lake.

"Found you."

Athena shivered, glancing back at the little island she and her friends visited every year. It was in the middle of the lake and not too far away from where their cabin in the woods resided.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Audra. Let's get back to the cabin. I'm starving," she smiled.

Once the group of five made it back to the periodic home, Athena made her way upstairs to take a shower. Audra and their friends would take care of supper.

'_What's going on?'_ She thought to herself. She slipped her pajamas on as quickly as a she could. Her body tingled strangely all over. It was getting dark outside. '_Something is wrong.'_

She ran down the stairs. "Audra!" she shouted. To her surprise, her sister and her friends sat at the dinner table, waiting for her. "Athena, you're starting to worry us," her sister's boyfriend announced. "I," she huffed. "I'm sorry. I just. I'm tired," she explained. "We'll sit down and get something to eat. You'll feel better."

Athena did as her sister requested, but she did so with reluctance. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end through the entire meal. '_What is going on?'_ She racked her brain._ 'I feel something. I can't put my finger on it,'_ she thought as she lay in her bed.

"Athena…" a voice whispered. Her body tingled with a weird sensation. Screams echoed throughout the household and she shot out of bed. The downstairs was glowing with an eerie green light.

"Audra?" She shouted. Her sister and three friends lied sprawled out on the living room floor.

"So, you are the source of the power that I've been sensing all this time." Athena turned to the front door to see a large ogre looking thing standing there. "What did you do to them?" She yelled, unable to move.

"They are fine. It's you I have come for, Tazuni of blue light."

"Tazuni of-what are you talking about? Where did you come from? What are you?"

"Where is your power, Tazuni? Why have you-"

"This goblin is obviously going to kill you," a different voice called from behind the large creature.

"Hiei," the monster growled, turning and charging his much smaller opponent.

Athena glanced at the four on the floor before rushing outside, pulling the door shut behind her. The two monsters were going at it in front of her. It was now that she noticed the smaller fighter looked human. Her blood was boiling in frustration as life came crashing down around her. Blue energy poured off of her and waves.

"What's going on?" She looked at herself. The Goblin fell to the ground in pieces around the one called Hiei.

"I'll take you to someone who can explain."

"Why would I go with you? You're-you're some kind of demon!"

"Yeah, we thought you might say that." Five more boys walked out of the darkness.

"You won't be harmed," a redheaded boy informed.

"That is unless you refuse to come with us," another declared.

"Guys, stop scaring her," a woman's voice interrupted.

"Allow me to comfort your thoughts," the girl descended from the sky, soon standing in front of her. "First of all, my name is Botan. These boys here are, obviously, terrible at introductions. The boy who rescued you is Hiei. Jet black hair and a bad attitude is Yusuke. The tall one in the blue outfit is Kuwabara. The tall redhead is Kurama, and last but not least is Koenma, the one with the pacifier."

"And what do all of you want with me?"

"Let me take it from here, Botan," Koenma stepped forward.

"Athena," he began, "those of us you see here have been protecting human world for a few years now, but as the leader of this group and the overseer of this planet, I've come to investigate your awakening powers."

"My powers?" she looked more closely at herself. The blue light was starting to die out.

"Yes, very few humans possess these powers, so consider yourself special," Hiei said miserably. Athena's thoughts and emotions were swimming in various directions inside her head, and with a heightened degree of calculation, she masked all of them just to seem more intimidating. "Why confront me about this power, and what relevancy does it have to this," she pointed to the goblin, "thing wanting to attack me and my friends?"

"Actually," Kurama began now, "we've had Hiei watching you for the past three weeks. He's relayed progressive information on you, so Koenma and I thought it best to confront you before anymore demons, one's even stronger than this one, come after you."

"What fox boy is trying to say is that you've got power that demons will torture you for. We're here to teach you how to defend yourself," Yusuke got straight to the point.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" she questioned.

"It's not that we care so much about what happens to you, it's about what happens to your power if someone were to get a hold of it. It's dangerous in everyone's hands, including yours."

Hiei sat in the background to watch her reaction. She was silent.

"You know something about her that I don't," Kurama said quietly enough to him.

"It's nothing all of you should be concerned with. I'll be sure to take care of it."

"I'm sure you will."

"So, Athena, are you coming with us or not?" The teenager more threatened than asked.

"What about my family? My sister and friends are inside."

"They're fine. The goblin was after only you."

"Wherever this place is, where we're going, can I return from it to see them occasionally?" Botan rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly, Athena, as many demons who will be wanting to use your power, you would be putting those people you care about in danger." With eyes full of sadness she only glanced at the cabin one more time.

"Let's get going then."

"Follow us," Koenma ordered.

Together, the seven of them made their way to a shrine in the mountains. When they arrived, an elderly woman met them atop of the stairs.

"This is Genkai," Botan offered. "She was Yusuke's teacher back in the day. Another girl, who is one of the sweetest demons you'll ever meet, named Ukina lives here. She is Kuwabara's girlfriend. A few frequent visitors are Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, and Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru. I can promise you, Athena, these boys will protect you until you are able to protect yourself."

She was silent as she followed everyone into the shrine's main room and took a seat next to Botan.

"She's not a fighter," Genkai announced. "We know, Genkai. We brought her to you so you could teach her," Yusuke interjected.

"That's not what I mean. She doesn't want to fight, but she doesn't want the people she cares about to get hurt either. Am I right?"

"I-I, don't want to fight."

"Well tough luck, girl. You can't have it both ways," Hiei stood. And anger stricken, so did she.

"Listen, I will fight if I have to, or I'll die so these demons can't get what they want." Hiei slammed her against the wall so fast; no one knew it even happened until it was too late.

"Don't you ever consider that route. I'll bind you myself if I have to. I won't let those bastards take you again," he growled out. Everyone in the room looked on with surprise at his actions, but as quickly as he grabbed her, he had released her even faster; disappearing from the room in the process.

Genkai rubbed her temples in a circular motion as though she were trying to rid herself of a headache.

"I have no idea what that was about, back to the matter at hand. You have to fight or suffer dire consequences."

"All right. All right. I'll learn whatever I can. It's almost like you're forcing me anyways. It'll only benefit me, right?"

"Precisely. Ukina, would you please show her around for me."

"Come with me, Athena. I'll give you a tour," Ukina stood. Athena followed, of course, just not before Genkai dismissed everyone.

"Is there anything you need?" Ukina offered.

"A chance to breathe would be nice," she mumbled. The ice apparition laughed.

"Hiei can be a little rough sometimes, but he's really not so bad. Now, there are three bathrooms. Genkai has her own and I have one. I don't mind sharing if you would prefer not to have your own. There is a beach nearby, a hammock outside near the prayer room. You can eat anything you wish. We go inland once a week." There was silence for a moment.

"I know I'm a burden to you guys, but thank you for your help."

"Koenma is the one protecting you really. We want to teach you to fight because we can't protect you for forever. You'll want to return to your family eventually." Athena smiled lightly at Ukina.

"I think I'd like to take a shower."

"That's fine. Genkai will probably want to start tomor-"

"Actually, I'd like to start today," the old bat interrupted.

"Umm okay," she said quietly. Genkai led the way.

She led her to one of the outside decks of the shrine. "Take a seat, young lady." Athena did as she was told.

"I feel as though you know more about your powers than you've lead the others to believe. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"I-I have dreams where I'm killing strange creatures. I always have a blue aura when I'm fighting them. Other than strange dreams and odd sensations I had no clue," she answered honestly.

"It won't take you long to learn to control it; a matter of months or weeks perhaps. I see the magnitude of your power and I understand why demons would want it, but make sure you use this power for the greater good once your training is completed."

"I can only say that I shall do what's in my nature."

Genkai smirked, "Great, let's get started. You know that tingling feeling you've got? It's your energy. Center it at one specific point on your body. After you've done that, channel it until it feels as though you can release it, but don't release it." Athena breathed in slowly as she felt the energy build behind her eyes. This process went on for nearly a week, along with normal combat skills.

"Take a break, Athena. Get some tea." Athena bowed to the old woman and left her on the deck by herself. "Damnit, Hiei, come out already." The young man was within plain sight instantly. "If she's so interesting to you, talk to her about it. Don't hide out, watching her. It irritates the hell out of me."

"Pft. That girl hardly interests me. I'm simply obeying Koenma's orders to protect her."

"Koenma's orders my ass. You may have everyone else fooled, but I wasn't some idiot just born yesterday. Take your fascination to a more personal level or get the hell out of here."

Athena chose then to return. "I brought some for the both of us. Oh-Hiei, there's enough for you as well if you'd like."

"No, thank you, but I shall be sitting in on the remainder of your training sessions. If that's okay?"

"It's fine. At least you won't have to watch me from afar," she smiled. Genkai and Hiei shared a surprised look. "At least you know I'm learning something."

"She's got a point," Genkai sipped her tea. "Let's have a sparring match, Athena." Athena looked at the fire wielding demon. "I'll pass on that. Maybe next week, okay? I'm going to go down to the beach. I've got something on my mind," she said with a distant look. Without another word she left.

The two-mile walk to the beach seemed like five to Athena. It took a lot of physical energy out of her just to make it down to the sandy paradise. Once she finally made it, she collapsed butt first into the sand. As she lied back she crossed her arms behind her head. "Who are these people I keep seeing in my dreams. The only one I remember by name is Haru, but there is one more boy. I can't put my finger on it. And what other things will I suddenly start remembering? What happened to me," she covered her eyes with her hands. "Why are things so complicated?" She let out a sigh.

"Because you don't know who you are," Hiei landed next her. Athena didn't budge from where she laid. "I keep having these flashbacks of myself with this power."

"And?"

"And I don't understand it. What is so special about my power compared to yours or anyone else's? Why me?"

"You really have forgotten, haven't you?"

"Forgotten?"

"Open your ears, Athena. You are very much like Kurama and me. Almost 50 years ago you belonged to the demon world. Your name was Tazuni of blue light. Back then, you and I fought alongside each other for a period of time. I was on a quest to find my sister, Ukina, and you; you were on a quest to better demon world. During our journey I was only interested in getting what I wanted. And that was your power."

"What about them?"

"Your power is only born every few decades or even centuries. The blue light. It's the purest energy, even when compared to the sacred energy, and it can wipe out thousands of enemies with any technique you desire, but it can also purify the darkest of demons; spirit, mind, and body. That choice is at your discretion."

"So, I am a demon?"

"I'm not sure what you are, but you were in demon world at the time."

"Then," she paused. "How did I get here?"

"You, like Kurama, slipped through the barrier at your weakest point of life, even though your energy was pure enough to make it at its fullest."

"What happened to me that I became so weak?" She sat up. Hiei turned away from the girl. "It's my fault. It's like it happened yesterday. You were in your prime years when you and I teamed up. You knew I was after your powers. You knew I had different beliefs, and yet you continued to fight alongside me. Our time together came to an end when you decided I had taken things too far; I tried to get a copy of the chapter black tape. All of your power and no skill to use it and my stupidity is what brought forth your new life here in human world. I'm responsible. Blame me for your suffering."

Athena just stared at the boy. "Don't be stupid."

"Excuse me?" He gawked at her. She stood to stretch.

"You're not responsible for my choices; past, present or future. According to you I've never been a good fighter, and chances are I never will be. I'm just a vessel for power that is greater than everyone else's. I'm fine with that as long as I'm not endangering anyone. I can use my power to protect me, like before."

"Why are women so naïve?" Hiei mumbled.

"If we were nothing but acquaintances, why do you care so much?"

"I don't care. I just wanted you to know the truth." Athena pushed the sand around with her feet to smooth it out. "I see. Well, after all this talk of power, I think I'm ready for a little sparing match now. What do you say?"

"A sparing match doesn't mean a power fight, Athena. I meant a combat skills fight."

"Stop making excuses and just fight me, or are you too chicken?" she smiled at him.

Hiei stood with a grin plastered on his face as well. "Don't start something you can't finish, foolish woman," he snarled.

"Don't tell lies, you insubordinate being," she lashed back.

"Let's go," he seethed.

She moved first. Blue light emitted from her palms as her fists swung at him with all she had. He blocked her.

"You can do better than this. I know you can," he yelled at her.

Light built behind her eyes like little bullets. One by one she released them. Only a few actually hit Hiei.

"I don't want to kill you," she drew her power back. He pulled her head back by means of yanking on her hair. "If I was one of the demons after your power, you can't think like that," he growled.

"But you are one of the demons after my power, aren't you?" The fight suddenly stopped when Hiei released her hair. She turned to look at him. "Aren't you?" She sat back down on the sand, drawing her knees to her chest. "Everyone wants it. As great as everyone says it is, I don't see it. Yes, I see the power itself as a great tool for fighting, but for what?"

"It could be used for many different things. You just lack a fighter's spirit to use it properly. You're the kind of person who uses it to save lives and heal people. The things it should be used for."

"If you think I'm using it correctly, then why do you want it?"

"I'm not going to tell you I don't want it, but I can't risk your life being jeopardized again. Like I've already said, it's my fault you're here like this; with no memory."

"I'm not going to believe anything until I've regained all of my memory back, so stop blaming yourself."

"I can't do that, but I can protect you from here on out."

"Good," she stretched out her legs and lied back, "tell Genkai I'm sleeping down here tonight. I need some headspace without all of the training."

"You can't sleep out here. It's like serving yourself on a silver platter. Reckless and foolish," he shouted.

"Ask me if I care," she gazed up at the sky.

"I can't leave you here alone and I'm not staying here," he growled.

"And I'm not moving," she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Athena, I mean it!" He shouted. His only response was her delicate breathing. She'd already fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes as he took his jacket off and lightly laid it over top of her. "If only you remembered," he whispered. The ocean waves crashing against the shore rocked him to sleep as well.

A few hours later Athena awoke to the very bright light forming behind her eyes. Images of countless demons leapt through her mind, only taking a few moments to stop at flashbacks of Hiei. He was covered in blood and she knelt in front of him. He looked as though he were going to die right in front of her. Words were not available to her, but the very apparent pictures of her tears were. With every tear that fell from her eyes was a healing drop of power. Hiei's wounds healed quickly. Quickly enough to drain her of her energy and leave her vulnerable to the spear that tore through her midsection. Athena wanted to scream out her fright, however; instead she rested her head on Hiei's chest and cried herself back to sleep.

When morning broke, the sky opened up with the gift of the shining sun. Athena groaned as she sat up. It took a while before her eyes adjusted; though once they did they landed on Hiei.

"Hey," she tapped his arm. His jagan eye cracked open. It was so unusual that she smiled at him.

"Next time we sleep further down the beach where the sun won't wake us," he all but grumbled, brushing sand from his arms.

"Let's get back to Genkai's." Athena watched him stand. He was so short, she noted, and his hair was as jet black and spiky as a porcupine. His eyes were his most striking feature though. They bore truths he didn't want to verbalize. They silently cried out for the understanding of another, less like hers.

"I'm not going back to my family," the words sounded wrong on her lips.

"Don't make any decisions just yet. For now, let's get back. I should've left last night, but you're improbable like always. I used my Jagan eye to watch over us while we slept. This place is safe," he informed.

She smiled and extended a hand to him. "I can't believe you guys pulled me out of school for this." He pulled her to her feet. "I can't believe you just said that." She giggled at this. "I could get used to it, but let's get going."

When the two of them returned to the shrine, Ukina had tea ready.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Athena smiled.

After a few more weeks had passed she got to know everyone a little better. Ukina was indeed the sweetest demon she'd probably ever meet. Keiko and Shizuru were nice too. She suspected that Shizuru and Kurama would become an item if Kuwabara had anything to do with it. In fact, the place was a dream come true; aside from the training. It was like home away from home, except without her parents and sister…and friends.

She fell into the hammock after completing her one hundred laps around the shrine.

"That sucks," she panted.

"You're doing really well," Ukina and Shizuru came walking over.

"Thanks guys, but fighting will never be my strong point. I know that for sure," she huffed with a smile.

"Even if you're not a good fighter, you could outrun all of us," Ukina smiled back.

The three of them laughed together.

"Alright guys, I think I'm going to take a nap out here. Will you wake me for supper?"

"Sure," they left her alone.

The sky above was so blue, she noticed. Her head seemed clouded, unlike the sky, and it had been like that for a couple of days now. She closed her eyes. All she could see was Hiei.

"When the raging water meets its calm, only then can you be free," she whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the voice of Kurama boomed over her. She opened her eyes to see his smiling face. "Hello there," he said.

Athena sat up as best she could in the threaded swing. "Hi, Kurama. Umm, I don't know what it means. It just kind of came out," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Can I tell you something Kurama?"

"Of course. What's troubling you?"

"Hiei said that you and I are alike. He said that he and I fought alongside each other in demon world, that I lost my memory. I can't remember anything. And Hiei, it's like every time I close my eyes he's there. My head feel so clouded. I don't understand," she sighed.

Kurama thought about all she'd said. "I can't help you with your memory, however; when it comes to Hiei, you seem to be the first person I've ever seen him take too," he glanced to a nearby tree. Athena was too tired to notice. "How do you think you feel about him?"

"With my head so muggy, I'm not sure. He's mean to me most of the time I talk to him, but deep down, I feel like I might have feelings for him. Like, something will click when I get my memory back. It's hard to explain," she blushed.

"I see. Well, maybe the more time you spend with him, the faster your memory might come back?" he suggested. "He's the only one who knows anything about you, evidently."

"It's so hard listening to the things he says. I grew up in a small house with my sister, Audra. My parents they-I went to school. I had friends. To hear I'm some power wielding being, possibly from some demon world, it's a little hard to deal with."

"I can understand how you feel with the memory problem aside. I too am originally from demon world. I'm a fox demon. I was badly injured and escaped here. I joined my spirit into a pregnant woman and was born into a human family as well. I try not to make friends because I know what I am, but I've met some of the best friends anyone could ask for. All of them have special abilities. No matter what you feel about your human family, you will always have friends here, in this shrine."

"So, do I just forget about my human family or?"

"I cannot make choices for you, but make choices from your heart and you can never go wrong."

Athena stood with a smile. "Thank you, Kurama."

"Whatever you decide make sure you be careful."

"I'll try," she went to find Ukina. When she found her, Ukina was getting ready to leave.

"Everything okay with you? I thought you were going to take a nap?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't fall asleep."

"That's too bad. Hey, did you want to go to the city with me then to get a few things?"

"I can go?" she asked in puzzlement. "Sure you can. I've already asked Genkai. She said you're welcome to do what you like. She's not keeping you here against your will."

"Alright, I'll go wi-"

"Absolutely not," he jumped down from the shrine roof. She might not be keeping you here against your will, but I-"

"Enough, Hiei," Genkai called from the doorway. "Get going now girls, it's supposed to rain later on. Have fun."

Ukina and Athena began on their way down the stairs.

"You've got to be kidding. She can't leave here," he said angrily.

"Shut up, Hiei. She can do as she pleases. She's not a prisoner. She needs time to think about everything that's happening to her without us breathing down her neck. If she feels she is able to go then she can," Genkai defended her.

"Are you insane, old woman? She isn't ready. Not even close!"

"If you're worried about her then maybe you should follow them. Ukina isn't much of a fighter either."

"You're making my job more difficult than it needs to be, Genkai."

"Haha!" she disappeared into the arcade room.

An hour had passed by the time Athena and Ukina reached the city. Not much longer after that did they have half a cart full of necessities. Meanwhile, Hiei was in some back alley fighting a lightening wielding apparition. He just knew demons would be following her. He didn't think any would make a move among humans. Hiei finished the weaker demon with few injuries to himself in only a matter of minutes. Protecting Athena was his main objective.

"Ukina, would it be okay if I made supper one of these nights?" Athena asked quietly.

"Of course you can. I'll help with whatever you need," the younger girl smiled back. Everything was fine and dandy until they started on their way back home. It began to pour down rain.

"Oh no," Ukina announced sadly. "Everything is going to get all wet."

"It's okay. We can manage," Athena replied with positivity. The shrine stairway never looked so long as it did now that the two girls stood at the bottom with three trips of baggage in the rain. "I've got an idea," Athena set everything down. "Put your things down. I'll move them." Ukina did as she was advised to do and watched in bewilderment as Athena used her powers to transport all of their things to the top. "Come on!" she laughed, bolting up the stairs. Ukina was hot on her heels; laughing all the way.

When they reached the top, she moved everything into the kitchen with her power. It was becoming easier to control it. Once everything was put away, Athena left Ukina alone and went to the prayer room for some peace and quiet. Her memory was lapsing or something, because suddenly she remembered little things about her birthmother.

"Mom," she began, "everything is becoming easier, just like you said it would eventually. I'm not sure who I am anymore, but I've met some great people along my way. I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen soon. I can't remember very much either, but I think the memories will come in time. I'm getting bits and pieces already. I'm not sure what any of it means. Please, watch over me and my friends. Thank you."

The sliding door slammed open, startling her, and in walked Hiei. He was obviously out of breath and very angry.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" she stood to approach him. He had bloody scrapes on his arms and a couple on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"What?"

He moved forward and shoved her. "You're such a selfish wench; leaving like that."

Athena could only stare at him in utter shock. He was angry with her. "I don't understand..." she trailed off.

"Don't understand? You don't understand. Well maybe I should kill you and then maybe you will understand," he moved toward her again.

Unshed tears loomed in her eyes as she booked it out of the shrine and down the stairs. Hiei was following close behind her. Her feet were moving faster than her brain was. Hiei wouldn't really hurt her, would he? She didn't want to stop to find out. Eventually she made it to the beach. The sand was more difficult to run in and before she could process what was happening, Hiei tackled her to the wet sand.

"No, please don't! I don't want to die!" she cried, fighting against his strength. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Hiei." Her arms were pinned at her sides; the cold water from the ocean rinsing away the sand from underneath them.

"Stop crying. I'm not going to kill you. Never was. But, you need to understand that you didn't only put your life in danger today, you put Ukina's as well. You are not ready to fight demons yet."

"Get off of me! Your sister asked me to go with her. She knows the risks she's taking and I'm sorry it has to be that way, but I am not going to life in fear anymore. I will never know if I'm ready until I'm actually faced with a demon. You don't know what I'm capable of!" she breathed ruggedly.

Her hair was matted to her face and the sand beneath her. Tears stained her red cheeks along with sand particles. She was pathetic. However, Hiei had heard everything that was said during her conversation with Kurama and it wasn't fair of him to act like he was.

"I'm not apologizing, but you have many things to learn. I can help you if you want, but I'm not going to baby you," he informed. She nodded in agreement.

Just as he was about to unpin her, the wall of a large wave knocked them apart. Both of them tumbled as the wave pulled them in different directions. Athena couldn't breathe as she fought to find the surface. In her efforts, she smashed her head off the coral.

Hiei struggled against the waves as he reached her. His Jagan eye was all but sealed shut. He dragged her from the oceans tempered aggression and into a cave he knew much too well.

Inside were stacks of wood and without further delay he lit a fire. Afterwards, he attended to her wounds. Quickly he tore the bandages from his own arms and held it against her forehead to stop the bleeding. She would heal fast; of that he was certain. When she came around, her eyes burned from the salt water and she could barely make out her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

"This is a cave I often spend my nights in. We'll stay here tonight. You need to rest and it's still raining."

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I just want to be able to do things without you sometimes. Even when you think I don't know you're watching, I do. I appreciate what you're doing for me; I do, but please try to understand."

"I understand completely. It's you who doesn't. If only you had your memory."

The cave was silent for a while.

"Why don't you stay with Genkai?" she asked out of the blue. Nervously she felt around for something tangible to hold onto. What she found was his knee.

"Too much whining goes on up there. Between my sister and Kuwabara and Yusuke and his mate, I can't stand the atmosphere."

"Because you don't have anyone?" she didn't remove her hand from him.

He scoffed at her. "As if. I just can't stand the whining."

"Oh Hiei," she laughed. She moved closer to his body and rested her head against his shoulder. "Not everyone can be as heartless as you."

"I'm not heartless," he scowled.

"I know. I just wanted you to admit it," she hesitated a second, "are you still mad at me?"

"I'm still mad, but not at you."

"Then who are you mad at? Genkai? Don't be-"

"I'm not angry with her, you, or anyone else. I'm angry with myself."

"But why?"

"There is so much that you don't know about, me, the past, or even yourself. I want to tell you, but I can't risk bringing up anything painful for you. Not until your memory comes back."

"Don't be mad about that," she smiled. "I'll get my memories back eventually and whatever happened in the past, between us or anyone else, I'm sure I can forgive."

"You always had a good heart. That's something I will never understand."

"Maybe, but everyone is different. I'm so sleepy now."

"Then rest, you foolish girl," he rolled his eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

"No, I thought I'd go outside in the rain again."

She laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, Hiei, but thank you."

"What are you sorry for?" he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry for…not telling you about…Haru…" she drifted to sleep.

'_Who is Haru?'_ he thought, draping his cape around them both.

Not that you could tell from inside the cave, but when dawn broke, it was like fire in the sky.

Hiei was the first to wake. Athena was sleeping peacefully beside him. He rolled his eyes at the typical situation. She was lying there vulnerable and helpless. He was in perfect condition to take advantage of her. "How stupid," he said to himself. Her hair was covering her face like scraps of yarn scattered on the floor. Without even thinking, he used both of his hands, starting at the forehead line, and pushed all the hair away from her. "You always did love to spend time with me like this…" he smirked. "But I-" he sighed. "Athena, wake up," he shook her after a few moments. She groaned. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?" _'Where did that come from?' _she thought.

"What do you want me to do? Let you sleep here all day?"

"We need to talk, Hiei," she rolled away from him. Parts of her dream were still fresh in her mind. "You are like…a boy from the past."

"Yeah. I've already explained that to you. We fought alongside each other."

"No, that's not what I mean. His name was Haru…"

"Athena, I don't care about some kid from your past. You've never mentioned him to me before."

"But you're from my past and that's because you get so jealous all of the time. There was another boy too. I just need to know, please, did you know the other boy?"

"Other boy?"

"I'll take that as a no," she sighed and stood. "See you back at the shrine."

Where was she getting these crazy thoughts? Hiei watched her storm out of the cave in a sleepy haze. He had no idea what or who, for that matter, she was talking about.

"Athena, wait!"

"No, I'm done with you. You are so conceited! I can't stand it."

"Athena, stop!" She did this time. He took a stand in front of her and forced her to look at him. He could feel her clenched jaw with his fingers.

"You keep hurting me and you don't even care."

"I don't hurt you intentionally."

"It doesn't matter. You're not listening. I can't remember everything, just that there were two boys. Haru and…I'm not sure, but I do know that I…I loved him," she said without thinking.

"So what you're saying is that you love me because you think I'm this Haru, who you really don't remember?"

"I don't love you because I think that, I love you because-" she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Forget it!" She shoved past him and ran away.

'_What a jerk. I can't believe I just said-he'll never-oh god,' _she sobbed. She was so confused. Her memories were so scattered. She was remembering more of her birthmother, the boy Haru, Hiei, and her adopted family's cabin on the lake…

It was when she was half way up the steps that she heard Kuwabara shouting.

"Aye, you punks better not be thinking about leaving anytime soon," Kuwabara came running.

"What's going on?" Hiei tilted his head from atop the stairs.

"Well, I've been sensing a lot of demon energy all over the city while I've been at school. It's crazy!" The redhead exclaimed.

"If that's the case, why can't I sense it?" The short man retorted.

"All of you are twits. This mountain is surrounded with a barrier protecting all of us from most, if not all, demons."

Athena's tears had dried long before reaching the shrine. However, her skin began to tingle in a way it never had before. To her it was more like a burning sensation.

"Genkai," she whimpered, falling to her hands and knees. Her eyes lit with the familiar electric blue color. "What's happening?" She cried through gritted teeth.

'_She can't help you,'_ a voice in her head told her. "Help me!" Those around her, witnessing the scene, covered their ears as Athena screamed bloody murder; her body engulfed in a blue flame. She crumpled to the floor in agony.

"Madoro," she growled. Memories came flooding back.

Everyone was helpless as the prodigy withered in pain at their feet.

"I'll kill you, Madoro," she shouted. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Hiei," Genkai called. Hiei held a look of puzzled surprise at Athena's outburst. Ukina kneeled next to the crying girl. She reached out to touch her shoulder lightly when the girl suddenly stopped her never-ending pain onslaught. She lied completely still for a few seconds that Ukina thought she was dead, but she began to breathe more rapidly.

"Hiei," she tried to talk. "Hiei, you liar," she gritted through clenched teeth.

Both strange and familiar demons crept into her memory.

"Madoro," she reached out to Hiei. "No!" The ground below them shook as Athena's power surged over the entire mountain.

"She's breaking my barrier!" Genkai declared.

"Get Ukina inside, Kuwabara," Hiei yelled. The two did as instructed.

"Hiei, what's happening to her?" The old fighter asked. Before he could even respond, the power, her heavy breathing, everything stopped. Athena's eyes closed and her body was still again.

"Call for Kurama and Yusuke," Hiei picked her up, "this mountain is about to have a few hundred more inhabitants."

Hiei carried the now unconscious girl to her room. It was obvious her body was going through some changes in order to sustain so much power. She was covered in sweat.

"Your memory is returning so quickly. I didn't think-"

"Hiei, I think it's time you did some explaining," Kurama interrupted.

"Is Yusuke here?"

"You're damn right I'm here. What the hell did you get us into this time?" He plowed into the room. Following behind him was everyone else; including Koenma, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru. After gathering around the girl, Hiei began.

"50 odd years ago, Athena was known as Tazuni of Blue Light. She and I were in a group of demons that raided and slaughtered everything we were told to. Our 'leader' was known as Madoro. While in this group Athena herself had never actually wanted to kill anyone, but there were few times she convinced herself to follow through with it. Eventually, after quite some time, she discovered the real reasons why the demon group was keeping her around; for her power. At first she refused to believe it, but Madoro had attempted to force her into transferring her power to him, of course she refused. I didn't really care, at the time, who got the majority of her power, just as long as I received a portion of it. So, when I had told Madoro she would be planning to leave the group, we planned to capture her in a few weeks time. He let her and I 'escape' so I'd lure her back to him, to an ambush only a few weeks later. She knew that I too wanted her power; she just didn't know the extent. During that time, I got to know her. She didn't care for Madoro at all and she hated every time she had to kill someone. She was just a girl trying to escape the hands of greed and slaughter. Weeks had eventually turned into months, but eventually I had to carry out my end of the bargain. I led her right into Madoro's second lair, not knowing they were going to get rid of me too."

Athena's body twitched as her memories came together in the form of dreams. She and Hiei stormed, what she thought, was an abandoned cave system.

"Where did you hear about this place again?" She had asked.

"Some bandits," he lied. "Just a little further." She followed, completely oblivious to his intentions. Once they made it into the open area all hell broke loose.

"Get her!" A familiar voice shouted. A hoard of demons jumped from the ledges above her.

"Hiei! Help!" He stood back as Madoro approached her.

"Poor, Tazuni," he grasped her chin. She wrenched back and forth.

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't be difficult, Tazuni. Good job, Hiei."

Athena tried to break free from the demon that held her. "We're taking your powers, girl. Any last words?" After all of the snickering died down she said, "Hiei, how could you?"

Madoro slapped her so hard that tears sprang from her eyes. "I knew it! Get him too!" Hiei reacted before they did. The cave turned into a slaughterhouse within seconds.

"Let's go, Tazuni," Madoro pulled her.

"Get off!" She broke free from him. "You sick bastard! You made him follow me this whole time?"

"Hiei chose to betray you on his own." She knew he was telling the truth, but something told her that Hiei wasn't all in. She let go of the energy building behind her eyes with soaring emotions. The blast shook the entire cave, causing pieces from the ceiling to come crashing down.

"You are not getting my power. None of you are," she built a barrier around herself.

"I fought a few dozen fighters before finally getting a serious injury. At the time, she was fine, but neither one of us was capable of holding up a fight."

Athena watched as Hiei began to falter and crashed to the cave bottom. "Hiei!" She rushed to him. The barrier around her welcomed the bleeding boy without causing any further damage.

"Tazuni, get out of here," he coughed. Her eyes watered at his plea. When she kneeled down beside him she couldn't help but feel guilty. "I don't know why you betrayed me, but you don't deserve to die!" Hiei watched as tears slid down her dirt covered face.

"I was wrong. Your power cannot belong to anyone else but you. I was envious."

"You can have my power for all I care, just please don't, please don't die!"

"With every tear that fell from her eyes I slowly regained my strength; unfortunately, however, the more power she poured into me, the weaker she and her barrier became. Madoro speared right through it and into Athena. She screamed in pain as the object tore through her body. Blood erupted from her mouth in the worst way; her eyes following me as I stood. Madoro backed off in fear at my recovery."

"Pull it out," she choked. Hiei did as she asked and removed the embedded object from her dying body. She sank the remaining distance to the ground as blood endlessly seeped from her gaping wound. With his distraught and confused feelings he turned away from her to face Madoro.

"You bastard!" Hiei snarled with his sword poised to fight.

"I'll see you again someday, Hiei," he laughed before turning tail to run. He let him go. He would find him again. Childlike cries brought his attention back to Tazuni. With every sob she choked out she reverted to a year younger until finally she was an infant.

"Her injuries had reduced along with her age. I did the only thing I could think of. I slipped through a hole in the barrier and I took her to human world. I didn't think demons would hurt her here. I dropped her off at the closest hospital and a few weeks later she must've been adopted by a human family. She always looked human, or maybe she is and just doesn't know it. It is possible. She could've walked right into demon world when she was a kid. It's not impossible for humans to possess her power. Either way, the barrier will let her come and go as she pleases. I couldn't return to demon world," Hiei finished. Everyone in the room could only stare at him.

"Don't all speak at once," he crossed his arms.

"I-I just can't believe you-" Kurama was unable to finish the sentence. "You had a girlfriend," Kuwabara finished for him. Hiei glared daggers at him. "She was never my girlfriend."

"Oh come on! You betrayed her and she still saved your life!" Botan yelled. "She liked you!"

"Ah! You idiots! None of that matters! That barrier around the mountain was the only thing protecting her whereabouts. We don't have time for these petty games!" He rose to his feet.

"Man, Hiei, I never thought anyone could like you, but we'll help you and your girl out. No sweat," Yusuke wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"We need to get outside and guard the shrine. All of the fighters gather around the exits. Make sure nothing gets in. As for those of you who don't fight, do whatever you can," Genkai barked orders to the group. She too took a position outside.

Athena felt her body reverting back to its infant form. She remembered Madoro; the way he felt about her; what he had done to her and Hiei. She remembered being picked up and carried from the bloody battle field. There was no one left. She remembered crossing the barrier. Remembered the hospital, the adoption family, but what she remembered most was that Hiei had been the one to save her, regardless of his betrayal.

She awoke with a start. The sound of fighting filled her ears as she rose to her feet. Everyone outside was fighting while Ukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Koenma stood guard.

"Athena, stay inside," Koenma ordered.

"No, this has to stop," she forced her way past the three weaker beings. _'If I don't leave, all of these people could die. Something has to be done. Madoro has to be stopped once and for all.' _she decided.

"Athena!" Demons raced towards her. "Athena! Move!" Yusuke shouted.

With one hand, a small wall of energy swept over the horde; killing them instantly. "Enough is enough. Goodbye everyone; Hiei," she ran down the stairs.

"Someone go after her!" Genkai had to force out as she fended off two large demons.

"No! Let her go," Hiei demanded. "I'll find her later."

"But, Hiei?" Yusuke and Kurama both looked at him. He was more than struggling with his fight, he was struggling with himself.

She kept running until she made it to the sandy shore again. The sun was setting quickly. "Where are you?" she muttered. Somewhere was a boat that they had used to get her there. A small dock was further down the shoreline and to her approval, not one but three boats were docked.

In about an hour she reached her destination, almost. She parked the boat at the port she recognized as the one her family used every year. Surely they hadn't forgotten about her. In her mind, maybe it'd be best if they did. She bailed from the boat to sprint the rest of her way to the cabin. It was vacant. There were no signs of her sister on her friends, but what she did find was a note on the kitchen table.

_Athena,_

_ It's been four weeks and still no sign of you. The police have been conducting an investigation, but have yet to obtain any leads. If you are reading this, please come home or at least let me know you're okay. They found a body of some kind outside the cabin, but I refuse to believe you are dead. I know we are adopted sister, however, I still accept you as blood. If you've left because you feel differently, it's okay. I understand; just please let me know you are all right. We all love and miss you so much. Come home soon._

_Love,_

_Audra._

The note was dated two months ago. She had to let her adopted family know she was okay. She picked up the phone and dialed the old telephone number that was possible to have forgotten by now. The line rang and rang and rang until finally the answering machine picked up. At first she didn't know what to say, but once she started speaking it came to her.

"It's Athena. I hope all of you are okay. It's impossible for me to explain what's going on, but I want you all to know that I'm okay. I never meant to disappear that night, Audra, but something amazing happened to me. I wish I could see all of you. I miss you so much. Until I can contact you again, I love you. Goodbye."

As soon as she hung up the phone she constructed a barrier around the cabin to keep the demons out. She knew she was in store for something big and Madoro would be after her for sure. With a protective enchantment around the house and her bedroom, she felt she could sleep safely. Only problem was, something big against her barrier woke her the next day.

"It's been a long time, Tazuni," Madoro called from the outside of her force field.

"Madoro," she scowled at him.

"You look as beautiful as ever," he gestured toward her.

"Flattered," she sarcastically to him in disgust. Madoro growled in irritation. "You're still in love with that black flame wielding demon?"

"My feelings for him are irrelevant to you."

"After all these years, you never learn do you? First that incompetent Haru and now Hiei will have to suffer."

"What are you talking about? What did you do to Haru?"

"Haha, the same thing I did to your mother. It was so beautiful. If you would have just left him, nothing would have happened. That wretch of a mother of yours had to interfere. She'd still be alive too if she hadn't. It all would have been fine if you would have married me that day."

"I will never love you, Madoro. Never. I couldn't even learn to after knowing what you've done," she tried to stay strong behind her barrier. "I won't let you kill Hiei too."

The barrier came down instantly. Her eyes flared and hands blazed in blue light.

"This ends here, Madoro."

"I've waited a long time for this, Tazuni. Let's go."

A blue shield smashed into Madoro like a tsunami. To Athena's surprise he withstood it and lashed back at her with a fist to the face. Blood trickled down her lip in a small stream.

"Errr-ah!" she blasted him with the rays behind her eyes. She was putting everything she had into this fight. Losing her life didn't mean anything if it meant Madoro or anyone else would get her power. To her, her power in anyone else's hands was the destruction of everything good.

"When did you learn to fight?" Madoro growled from the ground.

"I've been training with Hiei and his friends. You've always brought the fight to me. I think it's time I brought it to you!" she slapped her hands together to create a sound wave. It threw him into a tree.

"You wretched girl! I will kill you !" With lightening speed, Madoro had his hands around her throat. He was bleeding in various places while she currently was unscathed. His injuries would kill him for sure if they continued at this rate.

"All I ever did was love you," he spat. Athena's watered as her face turned red from the lack of circulation.

"No, all you ever did was love my power," she choked out. Enraged stricken, he slammed her into the ground by her neck.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't really care about that anymore. I just want you and that damned Hiei dead," she seethed.

She couldn't breathe anymore. Her vision was beginning to blur.

"Let her go, Madoro."

Hiei stood behind him, his sword poised at his neck.

"So nice of you to finally arrive, Hiei. Now I can kill both of you," he whirled around and struck Hiei in the chest with his fists. Once Hiei was back far enough, Madoro kicked Athena in the side of the head. She blacked out.

"Why can't you just leave her alone to live as she pleases? She's been through enough," Hiei shouted.

"Because! She was born to love me, not you! You pathetic excuse!"

"You're wrong," Athena's voice broke the air. Rapidly, the sky darkened, engulfing the two fighters in her sacred power.

Athena's brain burned in her power induced slumber as her body lied on a bed somewhere in the mansion. Her dreams took her back to her first birth, the original birth. 316 years ago. She recognized her mother and father standing over her as she lay in her crib. Next to them were two other adults holding a small child; a boy. Days graduated to years and soon she and the other child, the boy, around the age of seven were running around having fun. More years passed, and yet another boy joined them in their adventures. When the three of them became teenagers, worlds were torn apart.

Madoro and Hiei watched as Athena's mother pulled her away from a boy with jet black hair and red eyes; the boy from her childhood. That same boy was who looked down on her, on the day of her birth, in the arms of his parents.

"Tazuni!" He'd shouted, running after her.

"Haru! I'm sorry!"

Guards held the boy back as her mother continued on her way. "I don't understand! We're betrothed, Meza!" he shouted. The older woman didn't stop as she neared the front gate.

"You'll understand in years to come, Tazuni," her mother explained, ignoring the boys outburt. The young girl could only fight against her mother with a glare.

"I love you, Haru!" were her last words to the boy. Days jumped one final time as a teenage Madoro stood beside her at an alter. Athena's brow furrowed in her sleep.

'_Haru is connected to Hiei somehow. Madoro killed my mother and father. He tried to force me to marry him.'_

Madoro's energy broke him and Hiei from Athena's dream world. He moved forward to slay a stunned Hiei, but unfortunately Madoro underestimated him and took a heavy blow to the chest.

"First Haru and now you. Why does she care about you and not me?" The dying demon lied helplessly on the pavement. "Why is your selfishness so blinding for you? You were the other small child that played with Haru and Tazuni. Why couldn't you be happy with her friendship?" Hiei looked at him with no remorse.

"You never loved her. I did," he breathed finally. His life was fading for once and for all. Hiei sheathed his sword. Hiei walked past him, sparing him one last glance. "You never understood how I felt. She loved you, but in a different way," he muttered, racing to her side.

All Hiei was concerned about was her. She was still in a deep slumber. "Athena, wake up," he shook her lightly.

She was still dreaming. This time it was of more current things. She dreamt of her and the humans who took her in. The lake house where she and her human friends spent their summer breaks; and then lastly, she dreamt of Hiei, the training, and her obvious feelings for the flame wielding boy.

"I didn't marry him!" she announced abruptly, awakening with a jolt. Hiei held her shoulders. "I didn't! I ran away at the last minute, I swear." Her eyes were scorching with blue light.

"Shut up, Athena," he hugged her unexpectedly. "If you ever leave like that again, I swear, you'll regret it!"

"Hiei," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Don't be," he pulled back. "You never had any choice until now with what you want to do with your life. I want you to be happy." Tears glided down her cheekbones like skates on ice.

"I love you, Hiei. I know you're not Haru, not exactly, but still, I can't deny my feelings. It's been so many years…" she looked away.

"Don't be stupid. You know that I…care deeply for you as well," he blushed uncontrollably.

"Hiei," she paused, "I think it would be best if we never saw each other again. I think I'm going back to demon world to finish what I started all those years ago."

"What?" he asked dumbfounded. Her eyes watered so much that a puddle formed in front of her. Hiei couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "I won't stop you if that's really what you want, but you should know that I'll be following you every step of the way."

"No, Hiei. You misunderstand. I intend to die here. Right now. I'm willing you my powers. I will be reborn again in demon world. It's their turn."

"What do you mean?" He kneeled beside her.

"I've grown up so many times before I was able to give my power away. I came back last time, in a reverted stage, as a human girl, thanks to you. But now, now it's demon worlds turn again. I can't remember everything exactly, but that is how it works. Once I give you my powers I'll return to demon world in a new body," she sat up and looked at him, the light fading from her eyes.

"I don't want your powers!" he took her hands into his.

"It's too late," she smiled. He felt the tingle in his hands that soon ran to every other part of his body.

"Athena, don't," he tore his hands away from her, inspecting them. It felt like electricity running through him. His body was warm all over. "Take it back, Athena," he grasped her face.

She laughed lightly. "It's okay Hiei. It's what you've always wanted."

He stared at her in disbelief. "I've been chasing after you in previous lives, Athena! I do not want your powers anymore. I just want you alive and free of danger. I just want…" He watched her eyes close and her shoulders slump. His eyes searched her face franticly. It was peaceful looking. The pads of his thumbs brushed away stray tears. "All those years and now you want to leave. I won't let you."

His lips couldn't meet hers fast enough. He used the contact to force the energy back into her in a desperate attempt to bring her back to life. His vision behind closed lids flooded with water as he was plunged into her mind.

He stood in the center of a river with a waterfall to his back._ 'If these are her memories, where is she?'_

His eyes scanned his surroundings. Water was in every direction that he looked. "Athena!"

He saw an older woman who looked very much like Athena with a teenage boy at the top of the waterfall.

'_Haru?'_

The woman was trying to explain something to him. She was holding his shoulders and looking directly at him.

'_What's going on?'_

Suddenly, a figure sliced through the boy and his broken body fell to the stone. Blood merged with the water falling over the cliffs edges. None other than Madoro towered over his lifeless body. The woman fought against Madoro as well, but it was no use. She too suffered the wrath of his already bloody blade. Madoro's figure disappeared in the clouds of mist. Hiei moved quickly to see the damage Madoro had done, and he prayed once he saw, that Athena would never see such a sight.

"Haru," the woman breathed out raggedly.

'_It is Haru,' _he watched in silence.

"Haru, I cannot save your body, but I can save your soul."

"Meza," he coughed.

"You have to agree to it, Haru. If you want to be with her, you have to willingly give me your soul before it fades away," she said weakly.

Haru nodded his head. "Please, take it."

Meza smiled sadly and removed the boy's soul from the dying shell that could no longer contain it. With shaken arms, she held the spirit orb close to her chest, slid into the water, and crashed to the open pool below. The orb kept her afloat as she neared the shore line. Hiei followed with his eyes.

A small boy wrapped in a cocoon of fabric lied a few feet away from her.

"In this world, demons will never cease to seek power, but perhaps when you grow older, you can prevent the strongest of powers from falling into the wrong hands," she whispered to the child.

Hiei looked on in disbelief. The small child was him; after the ice apparition had tossed him from the sky. Meza, Athena's mother, released the spirit orb toward the boy. The infant rejected it immediately.

"Please, small child, accept this into your body, and your power will become greater. It will not take over you. It will not destroy you, but please save him. You're my daughter's last hope," Meza's final words carried to Hiei's ears like a whisper. Her body washed away with the current; never to be seen again.

With curiosity, he watched the orb bounce above his much smaller form. His tiny hands reached out to the small ball, holding it away from him as though he was trying to decide what to do with it. The ground baby Hiei rested on began to crack and soon he was like a boat floating down the river. He held on tightly to the glowing sphere; an evil grin plastered on his petite face.

'_What did I do? Did I keep it?'_

The suspense was killing him until finally he saw what he'd done with the other boy's soul. He pushed it into the tiny sphere around his neck. It was in the crystallized tear that his mother had shed during his birth. The necklace he had once lost, but had found and now kept safe with his sister.

"He's not me," he grinned maniacally. "He's not me. Athena, where are you?"

The sound of the waterfall drowned out everything. She would never hear him, nor would he hear her. The third eye on his forehead began to open when suddenly blue light shot out of the water and instantly he knew where she was. Drowning.

Against his skin the water was frigid and shocking. The bright light never dimmed. It led the way straight to her the entire time. When he finally reached her, she was still warm, despite the cold water. He grabbed her around the waist as tightly as possible and swam to the surface as fast as he could manage. When he broke the surface he opened his eyes and removed his lips from the now alive girl. They were both back on the ground outside the cabin.

He picked her up and began carrying her towards the docks of the lake. The rise and fall of Athena's chest assured him that she would be okay. The boat sat with Genkai waiting for them. He didn't understand very much just then, but something told him that it wasn't her memory he'd just seen; it was her mother's.

"Move your rear a little faster lover boy, or you'll pass out and I'll have to carry both your dead asses to the boat." The old master welcomed both of them into the vehicle as he too blacked out. "Idiots," she muttered. She looked the two of them over as she steered the boat towards the general location of her shrine. They were both spent. Neither one of them was breathing well. It was going to take some time for them both to make a complete recovery. "Yusuke better have his ass at the dock of that beach," she grumbled and looked out past the windshield the remainder of the ride.

The boat came to a stop at the end of her treacherous journey near the dock where her young pupil awaited her impatiently. "Grab Hiei, I've got the girl," she ordered.

Yusuke did as he was told. He looked at his friend as he and his master ascended the mountain with two dead weights on there backs. Hiei was so pale and exhausted. Deep cuts covered his body in various places. Didn't he know he was injured so badly? When he glanced at Athena, she looked even younger.

After reaching the shrine, the two fighters set the couple down in Athena's bedroom. "They'll be fine, Yusuke. I can sense the worry in your eyes."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't let us help him fight, Master Genkai."

The old woman sighed. "Yusuke, he will never admit to any of us how he feels about this young girl. He's many years older than she, by birth years, and if you would have interfered it would only damage his pride as a fighter and a protector. He's been there for her since the day he met her. It was a fight he needed to carry out for himself. Like when you saved Keiko. No one else but you could do so. Do you understand?"

"It's just so…it's weird with it being Hiei. Kurama maybe, but I never thought Hiei would care for someone other than himself so much," he stood and crossed his arms.

"You forget that collectively, you are all friends."

"I forget when we're all doing out own thing sometimes. I guess you're right," he laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"You can be such a twit. Now go on and get out of here. Ukina and I will take care of them," she sent him on his way.

Ukina came in a few moments later. "What are we going to do, Genkai?"

"Nothing really," she smiled. Ukina looked at her in confusion. "I only told Yusuke that you and I were going to take care of them because he was worried. Besides, that bonehead wouldn't know how to do it if he tried. Truth is, they're fine. Plenty of rest will do the both of them much good. Athena made sure that Hiei wasn't going to die, but with whatever it is that she's done she save herself too."

"Okay. Then what shall we really be doing?"

"I'm going to my arcade. You can do as you please as well, just make sure you stay out of sight."

"Right." The two women vacated the room.

Hiei's head swam as he sat up. "Stupid Genkai," he grumbled. He held his head until he could see straight. It wasn't long until he noticed Athena beside him. "Athena." He rested the back of his hand against her forehead. She was so clammy.

"Hiei," she mumbled sleepily. It was now that he also noticed she was a little younger. "Why did you save me?" she rolled over to look at him. She sounded so raspy.

"You know why," he crossed his arms. "That puddle of your tears stopped most of my wounds from being fatal. I could have died without you. Are you okay?"

Athena shivered. "I tried to give it to you, I did. I wanted you to have it. I guess both of us needed you to want it, but you didn't. When you rejected my power I was plunged into a river of water. I felt like I was drowning. All of the raging water around me was my power. I still have it. Now it's just dormant inside of me; hiding."

"Are you all right, Athena?" he repeated. "I don't care about your power anymore. I just want you to be alive."

"When the raging water meets its calm, only then can you be free," she whispered.

"I don't know what that means," he stared down at her.

"It means that when the power inside can be controlled, only then can I stop fighting. My mother would always say it to me when I was little, many years back. I remember everything now. She was the first of my kind. She lived for thousands of years, and she watched her children and husbands die. They were humans that didn't possess powers. Then, I was born. I lived a few hundred years before she passed away. She was always fighting, and consequently, I was torn away from Haru and Madoro during one of those times. About three years later, Madoro had killed my mother and my human father in order to gain my hand in marriage. I hated him for it. The day of the wedding I spit in his face and ran away. A few days later I was attacked by a swarm of demons and tossed into the river. When I woke I was a few years younger, about the age I am now, with no memory. That's when I met you. I'm not sure how Haru died, but you are-you both mean so much to me," she caressed Hiei's cheek.

"I have something to show you, Athena," he left the room for a moment. Upon his return, he handed her the necklace he'd newly discovered to be holding the soul of her former lover.

"Why are you giving me this?" she looked at it quizzically.

"Haru, you can be free now," Hiei announced. A pure white light erupted from the tiny sphere and out popped Haru's soul, in human form.

"Haru!" she cried.

"It's so nice to see you, Tazuni," the way he spoke sounded like a whisper.

"What happened to you?" tears sprinkled her face.

"It's a terrible story, Tazuni, but you're safe now, thanks to Hiei."

"But how did you get in his necklace?" she demanded.

"Tazuni, your mother tried to save me by putting my soul into his body, but he refused, and I'm glad he did. Instead, he locked me away in his most precious gift from his own mother in hopes that maybe he'd meet you and unleash me to explain. Today is that day. I love you so much, Tazuni, but it's time to move on. I must pass over now. This boy, Hiei, stop comparing him to me, he fears to love someone who can never love him for what or who he is. He doesn't want to be a figment of someone else's love. Do you understand?"

The two of them spoke as though they were the only two in the room.

"I understand, Haru, but I do love him. Even if…even if he isn't you. I think I knew that deep down. I can't keep chasing the past or I'll have no future."

"That's right. I have to go now. Goodbye, Tazuni."

"Goodbye, Haru…"

The awkward silence in the room could be cut with a chainsaw it was so thick.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," she apologized.

"It's all right. I just- what I don't understand is why you left and went back to fight Madoro?"

"After so many years I just wanted all of this to end. I was putting everyone at the shrine in danger. I wanted to prove I could win one fight without you and then I planned to return to demon world. Let's face it, you will never love me," a single tear slid down her left cheek.

Hiei stared in horror at her. "Is that what you honestly think? That I don't-? Athena, I've tried so hard to show you that-" _'She doesn't remember the kiss?'_

Hiei grinned as he took her chin into his hand. "You're wrong, Athena," he whispered, grazing her lips against his own. She pulled away with a sudden blush. "What's wrong?" he panicked.

The sound of a heavy body hitting the floor, followed by laughter drew Hiei away from her. Standing at the door was his entire band of so-called friends with Kuwabara laughing at their feet. "I will kill every last one of you!" Hiei had never seen them move as fast as he made his way toward them.

"Run!" Ukina shouted with laughter evident in her voice. It was like a buffalo stampede moving around the house. All Athena could do was laugh at the sounds of all of the males being pulverized by their friend. Surely he did not intend to harm any of the girls. She had what she assumed was most, if not all, of her memory back. She understood that she was not a fighter, was the vessel for an unbelievable power; that Hiei was the man, in figure, she'd care for for the rest of her life, and that Madoro had always been her friend turned enemy. In a few days she would write to her adopted family, promising herself she'd stay in touch from now on. Her soul was at peace now; and even though she knew that Hiei would never say the words, he loved her too.


End file.
